We Will Fight
by caterpe36
Summary: (Please note that they aren't exactly the characters with the same name, but one you start reading you'll see some similarities) Savannah and 5,999 other kids are confined to an island that none of them know where it exists on a map. They are raised to be either a warrior or an assassin. Savannah wants to start a revolution. Together, they will all bring down The System.
1. Chapter 1

That was it. They just took him while I just stood there like a coward and watched as they dragged him away, his back facing me. Once again, I lost Meir, and this time…I wasn't even trying to put up a fight, although he was. I noticed him fighting to escape, but he was unsuccessful. At least he was trying. I just let the two mens' grips on my arms tighten the more Meir fought. Finally, he gave up, and I watched his head drop in defeat. I don't know why, but that was the push I needed. I couldn't take it anymore, so I fought just as he did.

"MEIR!" I screamed with all of my breath. He started looking back when I screamed again, "MEI—"

Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth.

Looking at me, Meir fought one last time and this time…he succeeded. As he started running towards me, I turned my head so I could be free of the man's hand on my mouth. With every bit of strength that I had left in my body, I somehow escaped their bone crushing grasps and ran across the field for Meir.

"Savannah," he whispered in my ear as our bodies embraced. I ran my fingers through his messy blonde hair and with my other hand I weaved my fingers into his.

"Meir, I'm not giving up. I'm going to go through with our plan and I'm going to set you free. The System will fall and everyone will be free."

Meir pulled away, but continued to hold my hand, but he placed his other hand on my shoulder. He had terror in his eyes. "No! You still have the ship, that's all you need! Get everyone on it and leave this island. Don't try and rescue me. There is no hope for me. Leave while you still have a chance. Find salvation!"

"I'm not leaving here without you! You deserve freedom just as much as me and everyone else. Running away isn't going to solve anything. As long as The System exists, no one is free. No one is safe!"

"Savannah," he said as he grabbed my face and looked at me with his light blue tear filled eyes, "forget me." I could tell that those were the two hardest words he's ever had to say. No one wants to be forgotten. No one truly wants to be left behind.

I shook my head, closing my eyes to keep myself from forming tears. I knew he didn't mean it. If we were switched, Meir wouldn't give up on me even if I told him to. Meir could never forget me and I could never forget him. Once I was clear of tears, I looked up at Meir and said, "Never."

We were suddenly being ripped apart.

As we still barely held hands, Meir commanded to me, "Leave me and leave this place! Don't look back! Never look back!"

We were no longer touching and instead watched the distance between us grow.

"Don't lose hope, Meir! I'm not giving up! I'll come for you! I promise!"

He tried to fight them and wouldn't stop. He struggled to break free until they finally knocked him out with a gun. His body goes limp. I watched as they dragged him towards the big steel doors of the "factory". As they took him inside, The System walked out and headed towards me.

"You two are so sweet yet so pathetic," he laughed. "It always seems to find its way."

Ignoring what he said, also not understanding what he was talking about, I filled my whole body with rage. "This wasn't a part of our deal," I practically spat at him as he stood two feet from me, standing a foot higher than me.

"To tell you the truth, it was. Our agreement was that if you gave me back the factory, I would let you go free… Oh! You thought I meant both of you," he "realized" and laughed a low, evil laugh. "You stupid little girl. You have to be more careful when you make a deal or things might not go your way. Now, I'll make another deal with you. Give me back my ship and I'll let him go."

I shook my head. "I can't trust you to give him back alive if we trade. Knowing you, you'll make an example out of him. As long as I have that ship, Meir lives." I took a breath before giving the final answer. "No deal."

His face changed moods fast. He went from smiling to a frown, eyebrows covering half of his green eyes that sadly reminded me of my own. "You will give me the ship," he said clenching his teeth.

I don't know what compelled me to do this, but I suddenly spoke with a British accent that a girl in my year, who came from what was once called England, had taught me to do. "No thanks, I'd rather not."

Before I could react, The System raised his hand and slapped me clean across the cheek. As I slowly turned my head back to look at him with hate filled eyes, I hid any sign of fear or regret or that I was scared or weak. I held everything back—my anger, my tears, and my breath.

The System grabbed my face with one hand and pulled it towards him. "I know you, Savannah. Despite the stupid decision you made today, you are actually a very smart girl. The smartest in your year, in fact. So you know that you have a choice to make. The ship or Meir, but you can't have both, and you know it. If I were you, I would listen to Meir. He seems to know what he's talking about."

"I can't leave this island without destroying you first."

He pushed my face away as he let go and backed away. "Savannah! It's impossible to destroy me and what I've created! I'm invincible! My legacy will live on forever despite what you think." He pointed at me. The look in his eyes told me there was something he was hiding.

"Not if I can help it."

He sighed. "Savannah…you have so much potential. I know you all get only the choice of becoming either a warrior or an assassin, but you…you'll be a leader!"

"You mean become you?"

"Exactly!"

"Never."

"Don't deny it, Savannah. You're leadership material. I mean, look at what you did! You led a group of kids to take over my factory and my ship! Everyone trusts you!"

"And unlike you, I will use that trust for good!"

The System stared at me for a while…then he smiled so evilly my skin crawled. "Knowing you, I know that you're going to try and revolt. Even though you have the key to yours and everyone else's freedom in the palms of your hands, you're going to risk all those kids' lives to get Meir back and destroy me. Get everyone to revolt against me, because you know they will follow you because they trust you. But once they find out what you did, they'll never trust you again. So your little plan to free Meir while also keeping the ship isn't going to work."

I had no words. He was right. I was going to lose everyone's trust once they found out what I did. They'll think of me as a coward.

The System saw the realization on my face and laughed at my pain. "And as long as you don't give me the ship back, Meir is going to have to pay for your actions."

I felt my eyes widen beyond belief. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" I screamed as I fought to break free and strangle The System to death.

Like the coward he is, he walked away, laughing. "Take her away!"

"I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL KILL YOU!" I looked around at all his followers who came to watch the show. "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

They all began to laugh as they scattered to either go back into the factory or hop into their vehicles and go back to their little village. The two men handling me also laughed to each other.

I looked up at both of them, giving each of them the stink eye. "So you think that's funny? You won't when I actually kill both of you single-handedly."

They stopped laughing in synch, looked at each other, and then next thing I know they throw a bag over my whole body. All I see is darkness and thankfully I can still breathe, but the two men don't bother to treat me carefully. Instead, they throw me into the back of a vehicle. I could feel us going up and down the mountains that separated the two sides of the island from each other. When we reached the bottom of the last mountain, I could hear us zooming past the trees that I was trained to be able to climb with my bare hands. I knew this whole island like the back of my hand.

We were about to reach the school soon. It was then that I began to think of how I was going to do this. How I would keep everyone's trust. The System, he went from being three steps behind to being two steps ahead of me. He will think of anything, do anything, that'll ensure that I lose. He knows I'm a leader. People trust me with their lives. But he's also a leader. How else did he get all those people to follow him? He knows more than me and therefore, whatever he does, it'll outweigh my plan to keep these kids' trust. And whatever he does, Meir will most definitely be at the center of it. Meir is going to have to pay for my stupidity. I have a sense of what he might do, publically humiliate me and torture Meir, but who knows when that's going to take place. So, until that time when The System puts his plan into motion to destroy me, I must fight to keep my fellow students' trust. I must fight to keep them following me. All of them are essential to my plan to save Meir, destroy The System, and get them all off this island. I will do whatever it takes, even if that means destroying myself in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm thrown out of the car still encased in the bag.

"Good luck getting back in," one of them says as they both laugh and drive back into the treeline.

They're so stupid. They don't realize that it's not as hard as it seems. As soon as they're gone, I free myself from the bag. I stand in front of the old rusty gate that is connected to a fence that surrounds the Segundo School. The school is three stories, and made up of red brick. There are two sides to the school that is connected in the middle at the entrance hall that goes into the auditorium. The cafeteria is behind the auditorium. On the left side of the school is where the fifth and sixth years reside with their training facility and on the right is seventh and eighth years with theirs. Segundo is where you serve your fifth thru eighth years. It is there where you truly learn to fight and kill. It's a wake-up call for a lot of us after spending our first four years just learning and then you start your fifth year and it all becomes real. We actually have to kill.

I look to my right and a hundred yards away is the Primero School that you are at for your first four years where you learn basic knowledge such as math and battle tactics and blah blah blah. I look to my left to see the Tercera School where you go for you ninth to twelfth years. It's at the beginning of your ninth year where you decide to either become a warrior or an assassin and until the end of your twelfth year you train to be one. After that, you get shipped off to the factory where you are then sent out into the world to make it a better place...or so we are told.

There are a total of 6,000 kids. 2,000 in each school. 500 in each year. I just finished my eighth year.

We aren't the first or only 6,000 kids to go through these schools. The System has been kidnapping kids from their families when they weren't even a year old for decades. We don't know anything about the outside world except from what they tell us or where we came from. It's sickening.

A rebellion has been forming since my fifth year. This became apparent to me when the council was formed, secretly, at the beginning of my fifth year. The council would consist of 60 head people, all elected by people in their year. From the fourth, eighth and twelfth years there are eight leaders each, four boys and four girls. Those 24 people are in charge of the entire council. From the rest of the years there are four representatives each, two boys and two girls, that represent their year to the leaders of the council. The leaders represent their entire school along with their year. My fifth year I was elected to be a representative along with Meir, Clark and Agnes. All of them my best friends. All of us have been representatives since until our eighth year when we were each elected to be leaders along with Nadia, Mao, Berman, Haloa and Cheveyo. Each having unique talents which is why they were each chosen.

Throughout my eighth year, it became clear to me that any idea or hope for a rebellion was diminishing. The priorities of the council had completely changed. So that's when I decided to take the rebellion into my own hands. The revolution was now my baby. I recruited 72 people, six from each year, two of which are either a representative or a leader (depending on the year). 36 boys and 36 girls. I called ourselves the Eagles. We were a symbol for freedom, but we had to be kept secret. I spent my whole eighth year devising a plan with them to take down The System. Our plan was to take control of the factory by infiltrating it, pushing The System and all of his minions out and then we would take over the ship too. It was simple and easy and we succeeded with no casualties. I made a fatal error that put me in the exact place that I am in now.

We call this island the Nothing of Nowhere. This island is split in half by mountains. The System with his headquarters (the factory), his village of followers where they also raise us until we start our first year, and the dock that is behind the factory. The other side is the three schools the sit fifty yards from a beach that lines our whole side of the island. On the side that Tercera is on, the mountain range that splits the island has a massive mountain that's possibly volcanic. There's a series of cliffs behind that mountain and an opening in the side of the cliffs that's big enough to allow us to hide the ship in there.

I don't remember a lot from the time when I stayed in the village. Girls didn't interact with boys and we weren't allowed to play outside with the island children, as we called them. They were island children and we were visitor children because we only stayed on the island until we were eighteen and then we were shipped off. I barely remember my nurse mother. All I remember is that she was kind and caring and she had a soft voice. When she dropped me off at the Primero School, she gave me a cloth that held a silver pocket watch. It was old and I could tell there was a name on there but the only way I'd be able to tell what it says is if I polished it. I always believed it belonged to her but now I doubt it. If anything, it belonged to my real mother who I amazingly still remember. She was an exact carbon copy of me.

I pulled out a rusty old key from my shoe and used it to unlock the gate. I had found the key hidden behind a brick that made up the outside of the school while I was taking out the trash during my lunch duty. It was a punishment for spilling water during lunch. With it I found a note that said, "The key to your freedom." It worked in every lock in and outside the school.

I go through the gate, locking it behind me, then walk up to the front doors of the school that are "boarded up". In reality, I can just unlock the door and still open it even with the boards. I lock those doors behind me too and walk through the entrance hall towards the auditorium. On the left of the entrance to the auditorium is these doors that take you to an outside walkway that takes you straight to the cafeteria. I go through that, looking up at the star filled sky. I can see the milky way as clearly as I can see my hand.

The cafeteria was massive. It could fit all 2,000 of us at once. The kitchen was big too, Everything was industrial sized. Over the school year, all of us have to take turns helping out in the kitchen. Then in the summer, we are given food that we must ration out and cook ourselves until the next school year starts. We are basically fending for ourselves and The System does this to make sure that there are no weaklings in the mix and that those that are weak die off, but the council and everyone working together keeps this from happening.

I head to the back of the cafeteria where the kitchen is. I hadn't eaten all day so I was hungry. From one of the industrial sized freezers I got a loaf of sourdough bread. I then went to one of the industrial sized refrigerators and got a square of strawberry butter. I stuck the bread in the oven and let it unfreeze and warm it up for a couple of minutes. The butter was already soft enough for me to be able to spread it on the bread. The loaf was already sliced into eight pieces. After taking out the hot loaf, I go to a drawer and take out a butter knife. I sat in the middle of the kitchen at one of the islands that the cooks use to prepare food before cooking it. Even though I had a perfect view of the entire cafeteria, I kept my back turned towards it. I ripped off the end slice and spread some butter on it.

"You know we're supposed to be rationing the food," spoke a familiar voice. I turn around to see Clark. He smiles. "You gonna share?" He was much taller than me. He's best friends with Meir but some would think that they were brothers because they almost look alike except Clark has dirty blond and shorter hair.

I smiled as I stood up and hugged Clark. "Clark, it's good to see a familiar face for once."

He pulled back and held my shoulders. His look was concerning and I think the look on my face was the cause. "Where have you been for the past month and a half. 72 kids, including you, have been missing for the majority of the summer, and you're the last to return. And where's Meir? He has been missing too. Is he still missing or did he come back with you?"

A rebellion has been forming since my fifth year. This became apparent to me when the council was formed, secretly, at the beginning of my fifth year. The council would consist of 60 head people, all elected by people in their year. From the fourth, eighth and twelfth years there are eight leaders each, four boys and four girls. Those 24 people are in charge of the entire council. From the rest of the years there are four representatives each, two boys and two girls, that represent their year to the leaders of the council. The leaders represent their entire school along with their year. My fifth year I was elected to be a representative along with Meir, Clark and Agnes. All of them my best friends. All of us have been representatives since until our eighth year when we were each elected to be leaders along with Nadia, Mao, Berman, Haloa and Cheveyo. Each having unique talents which is why they were each chosen.

Throughout my eighth year, it became clear to me that any idea or hope for a rebellion was diminishing. The priorities of the council had completely changed. So that's when I, along with Meir, decided to take the rebellion into my own hands. The revolution is now my baby. Meir and I recruited 72 people, six from each year, two of which are either a representative or a leader (depending on the year). 36 boys and 36 girls. Even though the kids from the Primero School weren't trained in combat and other things, they were still really intelligent. Growing-up where we do, you have to learn to become mature fast. After your first year, you have the common sense of a 40 year old. Your maturity level is off the charts. And even though the Tercera kids were more experienced, Meir and I were in charge. We called ourselves the Eagles. We were a symbol for freedom, but we had to be kept secret from everyone. Our main goal was to weaken The System so that we could create a revolution. Meir and I spent our whole eighth year carefully orchestrating a plan that would take place after the first week of the summer break. First we would take the ship, then we would take the factory. It was simple and easy and we succeeded with no casualties. After two weeks of control, Meir and I were to return to the schools to begin the revolution. On our way back, Meir and I were ambushed and he was taken hostage. I attempted to save him, but I was taken hostage too. They tortured him, saying the would stop when I give back the factory and then they would let us go. I eventually gave in. Then you know the rest. The System tricked me and kept Meir. He doesn't want me to give them the ship and I won't. I must finish what we've started. What we've worked so hard for. We haven't come this far to quit because of a set back.

I explained everything to Clark as him and I ate the slices of bread. He listened with openness, something I always admired about him. When I finished, he was still silent. Not out of shock but because there was nothing to be said. But I needed him to say something so I would know that he's not mad. Now that I have returned, I have to reveal the plan to rebel and start the revolution to all three schools.

"Clark. Please say something. I know. I'm a coward and a disappointment. I lied to you. So go ahead. Tell me that you're mad. Call me whatever-"

"You're not a coward." He continued to stare down at the table. He looks at me with his blue eyes. At that moment, I felt feelings, emotions, that I only felt when I'm with Meir. Feeling I can't explain because I myself don't know what they mean. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline course through my veins. I became nervous and couldn't control myself from smiling. I did manage to keep it subtle.

"Thank you."

We stared at each other. I felt like there was something I was supposed to do at that moment, but I didn't know what. This same thing, this same incapability to know, happened a lot with Meir.

He broke our gaze. "So what's the plan now?" He split the last slice in half and handed me a piece.

"I have to finish what I've started, for Meir. It's too late to turn back down after everything that's happened and after what's happening now."

He rubbed his partially bearded chin which told me he was thinking. "When do you plan on telling everyone?"

"As soon as possible," I answered. "We only have a month left. I'm gonna bring the situation to the council's notice tomorrow. I'll figure out the rest from there."

"You mean to tell me you don't even have a plan yet for the revolution?!" He became frustrated. I guess he felt like he was now having to take the place of Meir in the Eagles.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I never said that," I responded calmly. "Since when did you know me to not have a plan?" I'm able to form a joking smile.

He relaxed a little, but was still a little tense from the news earlier. I got up and suddenly put my lips to his cheek. When I pulled back, both his and my faces were in shock. I had no clue what just happened. It was a sudden impulse. I felt my cheeks get hot. I tried to say something, but the only words coming out of my mouth was a bunch of gibberish. The only thing I could think of to do was run away.


End file.
